Like an angel passing through my room
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Meet Mariana Ringwood who makes Hoss’ heart go crazy and I know Candy wasn’t in Ponderosa when Adam was there but now he is because I do need him in this fic.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness falls

Like an angel passing through my room

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Songfic: Like an angel passing through my room by Abba

A/N Now revamped. Hope it's better this time

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Only the one's you don't recognize are mine.

Summary: Meet Mariana Ringwood who makes Hoss' heart go crazy and I know Candy wasn't in Ponderosa when Adam was there but now he is because I do need him in this fic.

Rating: T

Chapter I: Darkness falls

_"Long awaited darkness falls_

_Casting shadows on the walls_

_In the twilight hour I am alone_

_Sitting near the fireplace, dying embers warm my face_

_In this peaceful solitude_

_All the outside world subdued_

_Everything comes back to me again_

_In the gloom_

_Like an angel passing through my room"_

Mariana was sitting in Cartwright's home, near the big fireplace. She was staring at embers that were slowly burning out. She cried. She was feeling down, depressed and lonely though she enjoyed the solitude. She remembered her life backwards and everything that has happened to her came back.

She had gotten unpleasant news from her father. He was living in San Francisco now with his new fiancée and was getting married now. Mariana didn't like her fathers new wife-to-be because she knew that Linda only wants her father's money. Mariana had moved back to Virginia City when her father had engaged Linda and she lived now with Cartwright's. She had also heard very unexpected news concerning her aunt and was now very worried. And to add something more to that misery, she felt that she was getting sick. Little did she knew what was coming. Suddenly she felt something very peaceful in the room. She heard footsteps coming from stairs and quickly wiped her tears away. The she glanced to stairs to see who was coming down. It was Ben Cartwright.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked from Mariana.

"Oh, did I wake you up Mr. Cartwright? I'm really sorry if I did. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's one in the night. And dear girl you can call me Ben," Ben said to Mariana.

Young woman nodded to this man she had known all of her lifetime. " Go back to sleep Ben. I'll stay here for awhile".

But Ben was strict and he said to Mariana, "Yes, I'm going back to sleep but so are you".

A yawn slipped from Mariana and embarrassed she said, "Ok" to Ben. He helped her up and escorted her to her room.

"Good night" he whispered to Mariana and Mariana said good nights back to Ben.

It was morning and Ben was already eating breakfast when his sons came down.

"Good mornin' Pa," Little Joe wished to Ben and sat down. Also Hoss and Adam said their mornings to their father. Hop Sing came from kitchen bringing bacon and eggs to the hungry men. They didn't notice that Mariana wasn't with them because they had so much to discuss about their daily duties.

"Adam and Joe, I want you to go and check those fences at north border. Take few ranch hands with you." Ben told to boys. They nodded while chewing their food.

"I've got some business with Roy Coffee in Virginia City so I'll leave there right after eating," Hoss said and now it was Ben's turn to nod.

They drank their coffees and spread to do their works. At noon, they came home to eat lunch. Again, Hop Sing had made amazingly good food. He brought a bowl of potatoes.

" Is missy Mariana coming to eat with you?" he asked from Ben.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked from their cook.

" Missy didn't came down to eat breakfast. Hop Sing had to throw her breakfast away".

Ben looked at his sons and then rose. He went to upstairs and knocked Mariana's door. When he didn't hear anything, he went in. But the room was empty and he went back down.

"She wasn't there," Ben said to his sons who were waiting with a question in their eyes. Right at same time door slammed and missing girl came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I missed lunch. I was out riding," she yelled to Cartwright's and after while came and sat down.

She took potatoes and everything else what was on table and started to eat. Ben was about to ask where she was but then he didn't. Again after eating Cartwright's spread to their businesses leaving Mariana alone to house. She wandered around and finally sat down in front of fireplace after visiting Adam's room borrowing a book from him. She snoozed to chair and didn't notice the time and from that chair, Hoss found her sleeping when he came back at suppertime. Hoss looked that delicate, little woman with soft eyes and felt something warm in his heart. The rest of his family came in.

"Shhh, don't make so much noise, it's disturbing her," Hoss said and pointed Mariana. Immediately they stopped talking loud.

"Should I wake her?" Hoss asked.

" You better do that or Hop Sing gets very mad because he'd to throw food away again," said his father.

Hoss went silently to Mariana and shook her gently.

" Wake up, Beautiful dreamer," he said to Mariana.

He didn't do anything to scare her but she still got scared when waking up. She looked wildly around room.

"What, who..?" she was asking.

"Calm down Mariana, it's me, Hoss. I'm sorry if I scared you but it's supper time and we thought you'd want to eat with us," Hoss soothed Mariana.

"Oh, yes, of course. But it should be me who's sorry. I was late from lunch and now I'm late for supper and got scared of you waking me in your home where nothing could hurt me," Mariana said to Hoss now, clearly calmed down. Then she came to eat with them. After eating, she offered to help Hop Sing with dishes.

"No, missy, no. Hop Sing does dishes not missy Mariana" cook tried to rebel but Mariana was stubborn and finally they washed dishes together. Ben sat down to count something and Little Joe and Hoss just sat down to chairs. Adam took his guitar and started to play and sing with soft voice. Soon after Hop Sing and Mariana had washed dishes, Mariana came to listen Adam's singing. She sat down to chair and took that book she was reading before and started to read again. But the warmth of fireplace and that noise when woods burning and Adam's soft voice played a trick on her. Ben looked to her way when he heard quiet thumb when Mariana's book fell on the floor.

"Hoss," he said, interrupting Hoss and Joe's conversation. Hoss looked his father.

" I think you should carry her to bed," Ben said and nodded towards Mariana.

" Aww, she's so cute when she snoozes like that," Little Joe said quietly.

Hoss stood up and took Mariana gently but firm in his arms and climb upstairs. He opened Mariana's door and set the girl to her bed.

"Mhm, what?" Mariana woke but she was clearly half in sleep.

" I took you to bed. You fell asleep to chair downstairs so I thought you'd be better sleep here," Hoss replied to Mariana but she'd fallen back to sleep before Hoss ended his sentence. He took her shoes of and covered her. Then, leaving her to sleep he went back down.

" Did she wake?" Ben asked and Hoss nodded.

"But actually she didn't woke up. She just opened her eyes but she was still asleep," Hoss answered and continued, " She must've been very tired".

" She must've been because I found her wake in late hours last night," Ben told and shook his head. After little silence he stood up and said to boys, " Well, we too should go to sleep. It's early waking again tomorrow". They all agreed. But in her room Mariana had woke up and now listened all go to sleep. Quietly she stepped up and changed her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Long forgotten scenes

Chapter II: Long forgotten scenes

"_Half awake and half in dreams_

_Seeing long forgotten scenes_

_So the present runs into the past_

_Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind_

_Like the embers as they die_

_Love was one prolonged goodbye_

_And it all comes back to me tonight_

_In the gloom_

_Like an angel passing through my room"_

It was morning and Mariana didn't felt like getting up. The sickness she thought would fall her down had tightened its grip but still Mariana had to get up. Slowly she dressed and get down to have breakfast. All Cartwright's were already there.

"Good morning Mariana, slept well?" Ben was the first to say morning to her.

"Oh, good morning Mariana," that was Hoss.

"Morning," Adam and Little Joe said too.

"Good morning all, yes I slept well, thank you," Mariana said but she lied because she didn't slept well at all.

"Are you sure you slept well because you look awful," Ben said curiously. Boys who were concentrated to discussing with each other looked at Mariana.

"Pa's right, you do look little tired," Little Joe mentioned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Mariana said with determined voice. And to prove that she ate little more than usually. The four men believed her.

After they'd drank their coffee, they all went to their business. Mariana were alone again. She sat down and continued the book she'd started. She felt little cold shivers and she fetched her scarf. Right that time came Hop Sing to clean table and he saw Mariana sitting in chair scarf around her.

"Is missy feeling cold? Hop Sing can ask ranch hand to light the fire to fireplace," cook took care of.

"Thank you but no thank you. I'm fine like this," Mariana said. The cough that she had held back came out. "Great, now I've got some nasty cold," she thought. Cold shivers grew worse and she was coughing badly and she almost couldn't breath. She tried to get up to go to her room but she couldn't because of coughing.

Right then Candy came in and immediately saw what was going on.

"I better help you to bed," he said and went to help Mariana and carried her to bed. Then Candy ran down to Hop Sing. " Has Mr. Cartwright already left?" he asked.

"Yes, he's already left".

"OK, if he needs me, say that I went to town to fetch doctor. Miss Ringwood isn't feeling very well," Candy said and rode away. But Hop Sing didn't had to transmit the message because he and doctor had already came back when Cartwright's came to lunch. They were all coming from door when doctor came down.

"What's happened, why are you here doctor?" Ben was first who opened his mouth.

"It seems like Miss Ringwood has got very bad cold," doctor said.

"Is she alright?" Hoss asked, scared.

"Yes, she is now Hoss. You can go up if you like. I gave her some medicine to help her with the cough she's got," doctor told them. Hoss didn't hear him because he was upstairs in a flash.

"Are ya alright Mariana?" Hoss asked worried. Mariana was still feeling little weak after coughing much.

" Aw, Hoss you are so sweet but I'm OK now," she said between coughs. She tried to get up but her knees were weak and she almost fell down to floor. Luckily, Hoss were fast and caught her.

"Now, you shouldn't do that when you are sick," he blamed the girl and helped Mariana back to bed.

" But I want to come to eat with you. Please, pretty please," Mariana tried and succeeded because Hoss were, not that he'd admit it, sweet on her.

"Ok, but I carry you," big man insisted.

Everyone in downstairs looked worried when Hoss carried his precious cargo down. They ate supper discussing what they'd have to do tomorrow and after that Adam took his guitar again and they all gathered to listen. This time Mariana didn't fall asleep.

"Ok, maybe we should get to bed. It's early morning again tomorrow," Ben finally said.

"Oh, if it's Ok I'd want to stay here for awhile," Mariana asked from all.

"You really should go sleep too but you decide it yourself," Ben said. Mariana still stayed when all went to sleep. She sat down. Again, she started to cry because she missed her mother and she was worried of her father. Every little memory that she remembered where she was still happy and with her mother, came back to her. She was only half-awake and this time she didn't heard anyone coming but Hoss found her crying desperately.

"But Mariana, what is it? Ya ain't yourself now," Hoss whispered to the crying girl.

Mariana sniffled,"Oh Hoss, I don't know what to do. My dad is getting married with woman who's after his money. I can't stand it," she said between hiccups. Hoss looked the delicate girl and came closer. Then he touched Mariana and asked gently.

" Can I help you to your room?". Mariana nodded and Hoss carried the girl to her room. Right after putting her to her bed and covering her, Hoss noticed that she slept already. He stayed in her room to watch when she slept and suddenly he felt like he had to touch her face but he didn't because he was afraid that it might woke her up. Instead, he too went to sleep.

Next morning Hoss was last of the men to get down. There was only Ben anymore because Adam and Little Joe had urgent things to take care in town.

"Morning Hoss," Ben said. Hoss yawned.

"Morning Pa, has Mariana eaten already?" Hoss asked after good mornings.

"No she hasn't," Ben said.

" Dadburnit, what is with her? I found her crying here after we went to bed. Pa, I'm very worried about her. "

His father could see that he really was worried. Then they heard someone coming from upstairs and looked at stairs. Mariana came down.

" Good morning Ben, Hoss," Mariana said cheerful and gave meaningful glance to Hoss.

" Are you alright?" Ben asked. Mariana nodded. " You look better," Ben said.

" I feel better," Mariana replied to him.

"Good, now, Adam and Little Joe will be gone until supper and me, Hoss and Candy are checking heard in south pasture. You should rest today". Mariana nodded and told that it was just the thing she's going to do. Then Ben and Hoss ate their breakfast and left.

It was almost eleven when ranch hand brought mail to Ponderosa. Mariana who was just sitting in one chair took it and searched if there was something for her. And there was. Letter was from her father and he was asking Mariana to come to San Francisco to be in his weddings. Mariana who had still hoped her father to become his senses became very shocked. She had her lunch in quietness because nobody came to lunch. Ben, Hoss and Candy should've come but they didn't had time.

" I'm going to go to sleep Hop Sing, if someone asks," she said to cook who nodded and said.

" That's only good for missy. Hop Sing asks Mr. Hoss to wake missy up when it's suppertime?"

" That would be nice," and so Mariana went to sleep. She admitted that she needed it and slept like a log until suppertime when Hoss woke her up.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Adam when she came down.

" Actually not so well but I'm sure it'll go away when I've slept a good night".

Then there was again cheerful supper but Mariana just listened when the men talked.

"We should really send someone to repair that fence tomorrow before taking herd there," Adam was telling to Ben when Mariana stood up.

" May I excuse? " she asked and Ben nodded to her. They all followed her with their eyes when she went to sleep.

" You know Pa, I think we should arrange something to her near future to cheer her up," Adam said to Ben before they also went to sleep. Ben agreed.

Mariana woke up next morning when house was quiet. Mail had already been brought to the table and she again searched what was there. She found again letter that was addressed to her. It was a letter from her aunt's doctor. After reading the first line, Mariana sat down the floor and couldn't do anything else but cry. Her aunt had died two days ago. Mariana felt like her whole world had ended and from that floor, Little Joe found her.

"Mariana, Mariana, what is it? What's the matter?" Joe asked and her voice was panicked. Mariana just sat there, not saying anything.

"Oh my god, Adam, ride back to town and bring doc Martin. I don't care if you have to wake him just bring him here. There's something very wrong with Mariana," Little Joe yelled to Adam who just came in. Immediately Adam ran back out and rode to town as fast as he could. Just as fast he found doc Martin and they rode back to Ponderosa. They were there before Ben, Hoss and Candy came. Little Joe had carried Mariana to her bed. At the same time when doctor was examining Mariana, Ben, Hoss and Candy rode to yard. They recognized the horse of the doctor.

" What's doc doing here in this hour," Candy wondered but Hoss knew immediately what was going on. He jumped down from his horse and ran in. Adam sat by the edge of fireplace and Little Joe was standing near stairs leaning his leg on the edge of stairs. Hoss looked to Adam and then to Little Joe.

"It's Mariana. We found her from the floor and she was only crying, doc Martin is up now," Adam told to Hoss. Hoss was going to rush up but Little Joe prevented him. Then the doctor came down.

"What's with her?" Hoss asked.

"Miss Ringwood has severe nervous breakdown and she's suffering also pneumonia so she really needs rest," doctor said.

"Well, what could have caused this?" that was Ben.

"I found two letters addressed to her. In other, her father asked her to come to his weddings and in the other; someone announced that her aunt had died. It doesn't take more than that," said doctor.

"I know that she hates her coming mother-in-law and loves her aunt," Adam told to them.

"Is she going to be better soon?" Hoss asked.

"Hopefully. However, I would suggest that you sent her to one sanatorium at east coast. I could write to the leader of that sanatorium. She would recover better there".

"Of course we do anything to get her better," Ben said and all his boys nodded, including Hoss.


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight images are gone

Chapter III: Twilight images are gone

"_I close my eyes_

_And my twilight images go by_

_All too soon_

_Like an angel passing through my room"_

After the doctor had left, Hoss climbed to upstairs and entered to Mariana's room.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Hoss whispered. Mariana opened her eyes and smiled to Hoss. " Are you Ok?" Hoss asked.

Mariana said nothing. She started to cry.

"Everything is Ok. Don't do that little thing. Don't cry. Me and Adam and Little Joe and Pa are gonna do our best to get you better. Would you try to sleep now?". Mariana stopped crying.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Shhhhhhh, just sleep now," Hoss said with soft voice. He didn't notice that Adam, Little Joe and Ben had come behind the door and were now following him and Mariana. They closed the door and sneaked downstairs.

"Awwww, Hoss is sweet on her," Little Joe laughed.

"I think he is. So that's why it's going to be more difficult to him when we sent Mariana to east," said Ben. Hoss came down and Ben noticed that he was crying.

"It's Ok son. I know it's hard to separate from her but it's the best thing for her. Besides, she'll come back after getting better".

" I know Pa. But still," Hoss said.

After a week, doctor came to Ponderosa and told that he'd arranged Mariana in that sanatorium.

"Here's all what she needs. She'll be leaving afternoon and she'll come back after three months," doctor told.

"Thank you doctor. It's best for her, we know and we'll pay everything. Adam, Little Joe, Hoss would you go and pack all the things she'll need. Then Adam can drive her to town and escort her to post carriages," Ben said and boys went to pack. Mariana was awake when they came.

"Ok Mariana, you'll be going to sanatorium to east coast and return after three months. I'll take you to the station," Adam told and they started to pack, asking from Mariana what she'd like to take with her. Soon it was time to leave. Hoss was alone with Mariana in the room.

"I'll miss you really much Sleeping Beauty," Hoss said quietly.

" And I'll miss you," said Mariana. They hugged and Mariana let Hoss to carry her to carriage. Adam was waiting. Gently Mariana gave Hoss little kiss to lips. Hoss blushed and then they left. Ben, Little Joe and Hoss waved to her and she waved back. After they had disappeared, Ben patted Hoss to back and they went inside.

At the post carriage-station, Adam helped Mariana to step in carriages.

"Well, goodbye then Mariana. We'll meet again," Adam said to her.

"Goodbye Adam. Say thank you to your father for all he's done for me. And say my best wishes to Hoss and tell him that I love him. I'll come back soon".

The carriages left. She waved to Adam and closed her eyes. At last, all the nightmares had stopped and all twilight images had went away. She was alone in those carriages.

" I really love him," she whispered to herself and smiled a little. Everything was good now.


End file.
